


Overwhelmed

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi comes back home to Iwatobi after what feels like forever, and of course, he receives a lot of attention as a result. Maybe a little too much, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden KisuHaru feels punched me in the face at five in the morning, and this is the result. Unapologetic fluff. Yes. I don't care, I needed this.

“Kisumi! _Man_ , it’s good to see you!”

He receives a slap on the back from Rin, and smiles brightly at him. “It’s good to see you, too, Rin. How have you been?”

“Can’t complain. But hey, this isn’t the time to talk about me, or anyone else around here—no offence—let’s talk about you! How’s things?”

He resists the urge to start fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater, and tries his best to ignore the many sets of eyes focused on him in this very moment. He’s always been good at hiding his discomfort no matter the situation, and this one is no exception. Kisumi tries to buy himself some time by taking a sip from the drink Sousuke had handed him not too long with a “here”-grunt. Hopefully the alcohol might make him loosen up.

“Good, good,” he says, “been kept busy. Sorry I haven’t been able to come by more often—I really wanted to, but couldn’t.”

Makoto shakes his head, smiling. Rin sits down in his lap, and Makoto puts his hands on Rin’s thighs like he put on his socks or brushed his teeth; it’s like breathing for him, this relationship he has with Rin. And Kisumi kind of envies that; the ability of being able to be so at ease around someone special, and to be comfortable in big crowds in general. Rin’s always been somewhat of an exhibitionist, enjoyed being at the centre of attention. Kisumi, however, has almost always been of a different opinion.

“It’s fine, Kisumi; nothing you could do about it. And you’re here now, which is all that matters. Right?”

“Yeah,” he replies, thankful for Makoto’s levelheadedness. “That’s true. I’m really glad to be back, you guys. I missed you.”

Sousuke snorts into his glass. “Never took you for a sap.”

“It’s only because I love you,” Kisumi replies with a chirpy voice that makes Sousuke frown, and he smiles at that. Sousuke’s the most fun to tease out of all of his friends, because of his reactions. He knows Sousuke doesn’t actually dislike him, he’s just not comfortable with showing affection.

Rin keeps bombarding him with questions, completely ignoring Makoto trying to get him to stop. Kisumi smiles, answers to the best of his ability, but all he wants is to go hide for a bit.

“Rin,” Haruka says, not having said a whole lot since Kisumi arrived, “come help me in the kitchen.”

“Why me? I’m comfortable here,” Rin complains, and Haruka rolls his eyes.

“I don’t trust anyone else in the kitchen with me.”

Sousuke gives Haruka a death glare, which Haruka, of course, easily shrugs off. Rin obeys orders but not without a pout, and then things quiet down almost immediately. Sousuke and Makoto begin talking about something, Sousuke joining Makoto on the couch now that Rin’s finally left.

Kisumi sees this as his chance to get away for a bit to try and recharge his batteries, so he quietly slips out of the living room and up the stairs. He’ll just have to deal with Haruka later if he gets upset at Kisumi for going off to places he probably shouldn’t be in.

He walks into Haruka’s bedroom and sits down on the bed with a long sigh. It’s been a long day, he’s tired from all of the travelling he’s had to do for the majority of the day, and then there’s the tiredness coming from having been assaulted by Rin’s “20 questions—the extreme and _extended_ version” game. Of course, most of this was to be expected since he hasn’t been back in Iwatobi in a long time, but no matter how much he thought he was prepared for it, he’d underestimated himself.

While he’s just sitting there, Kisumi takes a look around a bedroom he feels like he hasn’t been in since childhood. That might actually _be_ as long as it’s been since his last visit; he doesn’t remember. And that makes him feel bad, because he only has good memories of having spent time here before—hanging out with Haruka, his mother coming up to them with homemade snacks and pastries every once in a while, offering Kisumi to stay for dinner almost every time he’d been over.

He doesn’t get to daydream for too long before the door opens, and Kisumi immediately prepares to get kicked out. But instead, he only watches Haruka walk inside and shut the door behind him quietly, and join Kisumi on the bed.

“Kisumi. You okay?” he mumbles, and it surprises Kisumi so much that he can’t help but raise his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” he manages. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just needed a moment, I’ll be down in a little bit.”

Haruka shrugs. “You don’t have to force yourself, you know. Both you and Makoto have that habit, and it’s annoying. It’s… bad for you, too.”

Kisumi smiles genuinely at that, and he dares to lean on Haruka’s shoulder. “You’re worried about me.”

“Of course I am.”

Moments like these make the wait to go back home worth it. Haruka is, like Sousuke, not big on showing emotions, and sometimes gets uncomfortable with it. But for some reason, he seems to be at least somewhat okay with it when it comes to Kisumi, which, of course, Kisumi is grateful for. Surprised, of course, but grateful.

He feels like despite having known Haruka since childhood, he _still_ can’t quite figure him out no matter how hard he tries. He wonders if Makoto truly has Haruka figured out, and if he does, Kisumi really wants to know how the hell he did that.

The two sit in silence, not feeling the need to say much despite the time they’ve been apart. Kisumi kind of likes that about his relationship with Haruka; they don’t have to say a whole lot, and they don’t have to force things between each other just to enjoy each other’s company.

Kisumi lets his fingers trail over the back of Haruka’s hand, and then dares to link their fingers together. Haruka doesn’t protest, just lets them be, and Kisumi smiles to himself.

“Thanks, Haru.”

Haruka moves his hand a little, but only to get a better grip of Kisumi’s. “Sure.”

When the two finally return downstairs after a while, Haruka immediately glares in Rin’s direction at the comments Rin fire at them—“don’t tell me you two went upstairs to have sex while the rest of us are still here, that’s rude”, “you _can_ invite us, too, you know”—and it shuts Rin up, thankfully. Kisumi just smiles, and feels confident enough to return into the fire. It’s just for today, anyway, as the initial euphoria of him being back home probably won’t carry over to tomorrow.

During the remainder of the evening, Kisumi notices how Haruka stays closer to him than before, and though it’s unexpected and probably not even needed, he certainly appreciates it.

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
